


Before you go

by Westery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westery/pseuds/Westery
Summary: Потери и боль преследуют их всю жизнь. Смириться и отпустить — всё, что они могут. Но в этот раз что-то в этой схеме ломается. Время не работает лекарством. Для Дина больше не работает.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Before you go

"_So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said  
To make your heart beat better?  
If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather_"

Они возвращаются с охоты ранним утром. Бункер встречает их всё так же — тишиной и пустотой. Так было и раньше, _почти всегда_ , с тех пор, как они нашли бункер. Но теперь Дин ощущает это слишком болезненно, едва ли не на физическом уровне.

Они оба вымотаны. По-хорошему, сейчас бы сразу отправиться в свою комнату и завалиться спать, но их не было дома неделю. Поэтому Дин не задерживается даже на час, снова собираясь в дорогу. Просто посидеть у могильного камня и рассказать о произошедшем за время отсутствия. Дину это нужно, его тянет туда, как магнитом. Семь дней кажутся чертовски долгим сроком.

Уехать незамеченным не получается.

— Дин. — Голос Сэма звучит неуверенно, как будто он сомневается в том, что хочет произнести. — Не пойми неправильно, но, может… Черт, Дин. Столько дней прошло. Может быть, тебе стоит… перестать это делать.

Дин не злится. Сэм выглядит встревоженным. Сэм тот, кто действительно заботится о нем, кому на самом деле не плевать. И он тоже еще скорбит, но для Дина все немного иначе. Поэтому он говорит в ответ:  
— Я знаю.  
И уезжает.

Потери и боль преследуют их всю жизнь. Смириться и отпустить — всё, что они могут. Но в этот раз что-то в этой схеме ломается. Время не работает лекарством, для Дина больше не работает. Эта утрата оставляет такую рану, которая отказывается заживать и кровоточит, ноет. А поездки как обезболивающее. Действуют кратковременно, но это лучше, чем вообще ничего. Дин знает, что своим поведением пугает Сэма. Черт возьми, он даже иногда пугает сам себя. Но только все равно совершенно не знает, что с этим делать.

«Ты не виноват», — постоянно говорит Сэм. Дину от этой фразы уже тошно. Ему хочется бросить резкое «разве?» и «а кто тогда?», но не произносит ничего из этого. Сэм не согласится, он будет искать оправдание Дину в стечении обстоятельств, во вмешательстве бога или ещё неизвестно в чём. Но правда лежит на поверхности, о нее можно споткнуться и упасть на торчащие острые штыри, которые проткнут насквозь и заставят задыхаться собственным бессилием. И Дин падает каждый день. Ему не нужно оправдание, потому что — виноват. И с этим надо как-то двигаться дальше. Получается отвратительно.

У могилы ангела легче. Настолько, что уходить не хочется. Кажется, что ангел стоит где-то совсем рядом, касается плечом плеча, едва заметно улыбается, слушает все, что Дин говорит, просто дышит. Это, конечно же, неправда, Дину ли не знать. Но отказаться от этого самообмана возможным не представляется. Что он вообще может сделать, если это место — единственное оставшееся от ангела во всей бесконечной вселенной.

Ангел слишком быстро стал безоговорочной константой в его жизни. Он столько раз возвращался к нему, и Дин забыл о том, что так будет не всегда. Забыл, какие ужасные события этим самым возвращениям предшествовали. Надо было учиться на своих ошибках. А теперь ему остаётся только прокручивать в голове все их общие моменты, снова, и снова, и снова. Этого бесконечно, чудовищно мало. 

Дин в тысячный раз спрашивает себя, мог ли он в действительности изменить что-то: остановить, окликнуть, поговорить. Понять, какую бурю ангел нес в себе, какой собственный ад плескался в его благодати. Мог ли обнять, мог ли унять хотя бы часть его боли. Мог ли сказать то, что теперь наконец стало таким очевидным, но на что не хватало ни сил, ни смелости, ни времени. Сказать, пока ангел был рядом. Пока ангел был. Ответ на все эти вопросы всегда неизменен.  
Мог. Но не сказал, не сделал. Опоздал.

Потому и приходит, и просит прощения, и говорит, как ему жаль, старательно игнорируя очевидный факт.

Мёртвым до этих сожалений нет никакого дела.

"_So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said  
To make it all stop hurting?  
It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless  
So, before you go… _"  



End file.
